This invention relates generally to a portable electrical fan and, more particularly, to a portable fan that can be converted from a floor to a table type fan.
Electrical fans are used commonly to enhance personal comfort by the movement of air. Included among such fans are portable units that can be moved conveniently into different positions of desired use. Portable fans are available in a variety of forms including so-called floor fans that include often adjustable elongated stands and substantially shorter fans for placement on tables or the like. Also known are portable fans that can be converted in forms for either table or floor use. However, prior convertible fans have not provided fully satisfactory ease of conversion.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable fan that can be easily converted into either a floor-type or table-type unit.